Unnamed Characters
There are a lot of characters (mostly background characters) that are seen, but never had any names. VeggieTales Unnamed asparagus and Pear After King Darius had a dream, everyone at the palace, including the wisemen and two female asparagus and pear appear. When Daniel showed up, the pear suggested he's kinda loopy since he talks a lot about God. Judging from the white cloths on them, they're probably the maids of the palace. Voice Actors *Gail Freeman-Bock Fun Facts *It's unknown if the asparagus is Junior's mom or a separate character since it's the same model. *Many fans assume they're Penelope and Mabel who later appear in Lyle, considering Gail Freeman voiced the Pear and Penelope. However, this is very unlikely as Penelope is a gourd, and not a pear. **Also, this is confirmed by Phil in the commentary that she never came back after the first episode. However, Mike states they based the latter two on these earlier two characters. Miner A potato miner from West Virgina. During the commercial for the Forgive-o-Matic, he recommend costumers the Ginsu teak knives. The Miner only appeared in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and Are You My Neighbor?, though he makes an appearance in both versions of Bob and Larry's ABC's. Voice Actor Mike Nawrocki Fun Facts *Most fans think he was redesigned as Po-Tato. However, it's impossible that's the same character. 3-2-1 Penguins! Cowboy Alien This alien '''is yellow and wears cowboy attire. He speaks with a Western accent. He is frequently seen in the Comet Lounge in various episodes. He appeared in Fair and Square, The Shinin' Star Swing!, Space Surfin' Superstar!, Spaceship Drivin' Man, The Legend of Galaxy Gus, I Scream, You Scream!, Lazy Daze, Practical Hoax, Comedy of Errors, Wiki Tiki, Invasion of the Body Swappers!, Hogs and Kisses, and Kennel Club Blues. Voice Actors *Ron Smith Chancellor of Gutt '''The Chancellor of Gutt is the ruler of Planet Gutt. Fun Facts *According to Tim, he was made to be alien like because they didn't want the viewers to confuse him with Admiral Sowmaster. Alien Saleswoman This alien is a saleswoman selling Miso Guapo products. She has yellow skin and four tentacles in place of legs. She only appeared in Invasion of the Body Swappers!. Voice Actor * Fun Facts *Cedric Hohnstadt described her as having too much plastic surgery. Gator King The gator king is the ruler of Mercy Falls. Zidgel was supposed to deliver an emerald to him, but after it got shattered, the gator king threw him in prison. He only appeared in Oh, Mercy! . VeggieTales in the House Blonde Corn Man This character is seen around the Veggie House. He almost got ran over by Ichabeezer, but landed on Madame Blueberry. He commented on Blueberry that he likes her. Voice Actors *Phil Vischer (Puppies and Guppies) Fun Facts *Whenever he's voiced by Phil, he'll often have Mr. Nezzer's voice. Guards These pair of guards showed up when Larry's letter to every comic book publisher answered his letters. Fun Facts *They shared the same models as the Blonde Corn Man and Broccoli Man. Corn Teacher A teacher who works at the Veggie School. He is seen wearing a red bowtie. Voice Actors *Rob Paulsen Fun Facts *His voice is similar to Jimmy Stewart. Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales characters Category:3-2-1 Penguins! characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Aliens